


Temporary

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fire that leaves Harvey temporarily blind and fighting nightmares, Mike comforts him by giving him new images to replace the horrible ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butterflycell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflycell/gifts).



Mike jerked awake at the sound of the soft whimpers coming from the other side of the bed. He reached over and pulled Harvey to him, whispering nonsense words to help soothe his lover in his sleep.

“No … it’s so hot … “ Harvey whimpered.

“Harvey,” Mike said, shaking Harvey gently when he didn’t wake. “Harvey, wake up, it’s a nightmare.”

Harvey jerked awake and reached instinctively for Mike, who grabbed Harvey’s hand and rested it against his cheek. “You were having a nightmare,” Mike whispered. “It was a nightmare, Harvey.”

Harvey took a few deep breaths, running his hand over Mike’s face. “It felt so real,” Harvey rasped, closing his eyes. It was still so fresh in his mind, the fire that had broken out at the law firm where he’d been defending a deposition. Everyone had made it out mostly unscathed, but Harvey had played the hero (Mike’s words) and had stayed to make sure everyone made it out. He’d got caught and ended up with second degree burns along the left side of his face and head as well as temporary loss of his sight. It had been a shock to both him and Mike, and it had taken weeks of training before Harvey was confident enough with the cane that he would even attempt to venture out of the penthouse.

“I know it did,” Mike said, gently stroking Harvey’s hair, or what was left of it. It had been destroyed by the fire and Harvey’d had Mike buzz it all down. It was slowly growing back in, but Mike secretly loved the feel of the velvety fuzz under his fingers. 

“Read to me?” Harvey mumbled.

Mike smiled, pressed a kiss to Harvey’s temple. “And, Legolas, when the torches are kindled and men walk on the sandy floors under the echoing domes, ah! Then, Legolas, gems and crystals and veins of precious ore glint in the polished walls; and the light glows through folded marbles, shell-like, translucent as the living hands of Queen Galadriel,” he recited softly.

Harvey hummed and shifted so his head was pressed to Mike’s chest, listening to Mike’s heartbeat. It had become a common ritual - both good and bad. Harvey would undoubtedly wake up with a nightmare and Mike would ‘read’ to him to help soothe Harvey back to sleep. 

“There are columns of white and saffron and dawn-rose, Legolas, fluted and twisted into dreamlike forms; they spring up from many-coloured floors to meet the glistening pendants of the roof: wings, ropes, curtains fine as frozen clouds; spears, banners, pinnacles of suspended palaces! Still lakes mirror them: a glimmering world looks up from dark pools covered with clear glass; cities, such as the mind of Durin could scarce have imagined in his sleep, stretch on through avenues and pillared courts, on into the dark recesses where no light can come, And plink!” Mike grinned and tapped Harvey on the nose at ‘plink’.

Harvey snorted and opened his eyes, not really expecting to see anything other than the pitch black blindness, but … 

Mike gave Harvey another kiss before continuing. “A silver drop falls, and the round wrinkles in the glass make all the towers bend and waver like weeds and corals in a grotto of the sea. Then evening comes: they fade and twinkle out; the torches pass on into another chamber and another dream. There is chamber after chamber, Legolas; hall opening out of hall, dome after dome, stair beyond stair; and still the winding paths lead on into the mountains’ heart. Caves! The Caverns of Helm’s Deep! Happy was the chance that drove me there! It makes me weep to leave them.” 

Harvey closed his eyes once more, sighed and burrowed in deeper, Mike’s heartbeat a reassuring sound in his ear, “Thank you,” he mumbled, on the edges of sleep once more.

“For what?” Mike asked, running his hand over Harvey’s head.

“For giving me new images to replace the ones haunting me,” Harvey mumbled.

Mike smiled down at Harvey. “Any time,” he whispered. When Harvey didn’t reply, Mike spared a glance and sighed when he realized Harvey had fallen back asleep. “Sleep, Harvey. I’ll keep watch. I’ll always keep watch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mike is reciting from Lord of the Rings by JRR Tolkien :)


End file.
